


Iskall and Doc's Caving Problem

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: robotic Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Doc and Iskall get into an accident while working in a cave. The only person that can help them at that point was Grian.
Series: Grian The Roboticist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Iskall and Doc's Caving Problem

"Doc, I'm gonna need to repair my pick soon." Iskall shouted from a ledge.

"Good to know. We should probably head up to the surface anyways." Doc replied flying up to his level. They started walking up through a nearby cave that they had lit up. As their feet crunched on gravel Iskall placed a torch updating the ground underneath them. As they fell they screamed, then to proceed having gravel fall on their heads. After breaking out Iskall and Doc sat beside a wall together.

"Iskall, you're eye!" Doc said, frightened.

"My eye?! Your face! Dude, it's cracked on three different sides and you got wires sticking out!"

"I can't believe that fall messed us up this bad."

"I'm texting Mumbo."

_< Iskall85/msg Mumbo> Doc and I need help, -1359, 11, 1590_

_< Mumbo/msg Iskall85> You guys okay?_

_< Iskall85/msg Mumbo> No, and you might want to bring another set of arms, I'd suggest X._

_< Mumbo/msg Iskall85> omw_

What felt like an hour later, Mumbo walked in the cave with Xisuma. 

"There they are!" Xisuma said running over to them.

"Looks like they updated the gravel underneath them." Mumbo said looking up. "Let's get them out of here, are they conscious?"

"Nope, looks like we're carrying them. Let's go, but who can we bring them to, too get them fixed? They're beat up pretty bad." Xisuma said, grabbing Doc while Mumbo grabbed Iskall.

"Grian dabbles in robotics. He can help." Mumbo said, Xisuma nodded in agreement and they flew to Grian's base. 

Grian was in his hobbit hole working on a circuit board when Mumbo and Xisuma walked in.

"Grian, we need your help." Mumbo said.

"Busy at the moment." Grian replied. Mumbo sat Iskall by the wall and walked over to Grian and grabbed him by the shoulders. "It's urgent." Mumbo said, Grian took off his goggles and gloves that he had on and looked at the two cyborgs in the room

"Let me guess, caving gone wrong?" Grian said, a little annoyed.

"By the looks of it." Xisuma replied.

Grian sighed, "Put them on the beds, I'm gonna grab my box." He went up and grabbed his box of supplies and a different piece of headgear. As he got suited, he walked over and kneeled next to Doc. "Okay, let's see.. Couple of cracks, easily fixable... Ah.. Hand me the circuit board on the table." Mumbo did so, and Grian grabbed the one board out of Docs' head and combined the two then proceeded to place the board back into Doc's head and closing the hatch. He then proceeded to meld the small cracks together and replace the LED in Docs' robotic eye.

"Is Doc going to be okay?" Xisuma asked.

"He'll be fine. Eventually he'll wake up and assume that everything was a dream probably." Grian replied, closing his toolbox and walking over to Iskall then kneeled beside him. "Luckily for Iskall, it looks like only one small exposed wire got a little cut and the glass of his cybernetic eye. I'm gonna have to replace the LED though."

As he was getting finished working with Iskall, Doc started to wake up. He sat up and groaned. 

"I'd lay back down if I were you Doc." Grian said slightly looking over his shoulders but continuing to look in at Iskalls' eye. "This is getting harder to be than it actually is." Grian mumbled, as he pulled a very small pebble out of Iskall. "That gravel must have given you guys a really hard time didn't it?" He asked putting the new LED into Iskall's eye.

"I.. Yeah.. What happened to Mumbo and Xisuma?" Doc asked.

"Sent them home. They kept asking questions like 'what am I doing' or 'What is that?' Also I've been working on the two of you for hours. You didn't take long, but Iskall is so much worse than I had initially thought." Grian replied rummaging through his tool box for extra glass. 

"What do you mean?"

"A small wire got snapped when you guys got suffocated by the gravel I'm assuming. He'll be fine." Grian said as he replaced the glass and waited for Iskall to wake up. Grian got up and walked to Doc.

"So." Grian started, "Couple things, One; How are you feeling? Two; Run a diagnostics test. I need to see if there's anything completely wrong." 

"I'm fine." Doc said, then he did as Grian asked and let out a small hum. "Huh, you actually did a really good job. Everything seems in order. Thanks!" He said thankfully.

"Yup, you can and will stay here for the night. Same with Iskall. Mostly because it was Xisuma's decision." Grian said getting up and turning his back towards Doc as he walked to his desk. "Iskall has been completely out of it ever since you guys got here. Not even a stir and I think it was because of that wire." 

"I didn't know you dabbled in robotics." Doc said pulling his creeper arm behind his head.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Doc." He said pulling out Docs' old board.

"Is that my old circuit board?"

"Yeah. It got pretty damaged so I had to transfer the data on this one to the one I was working on earlier. Which is the one in your head now. Anyways, you should get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning." Grian said pulling out some tools to work on the old board.

By three hours time Grian had fallen asleep at his desk. 

"Hey Grian how..." Mumbo stopped seeing as he was asleep with the other two. He smiled and placed a bed down at the end of the room, removed Grian's headgear, goggles and gloves, and placed him in the bed and pulled the blankets over him and smiled as Grian rolled over and pulled the blanket with him.

By morning Grian was the first of the three awake. He sat up in the bed and groaned. 

"How did I..." He started as he saw Mumbo walk in with some food.

"You fell asleep at your desk. I put you in a bed. Brought you some food. Looks like you need it." Mumbo said, giving him an apple and golden carrot.

"Uh.. Thanks." Grian said taking the food and chomping on the carrot first.

"How long were you working last night?"

"I wanna say maybe until 4 AM?"

"Geez Grian, you really need to sleep more."

"I know. Mmm." He said as he began eating the apple and standing up, walking over to his desk.

"Grian... What's going on?"

"Oh, not much, just been trying to get Iskall to wake up."

"Ugh.. My head." Iskall said as he woke up.

"Iskall! Hey!" Mumbo said walking over. Grian looked over at the cyborg and nearly choked on the apple. "Iskall! Finally!" He said rushing over.

"How do you feel?" Grian asked.

"I'm fine? Why am I in your hobbit hole?"

"X and I brought you guys to Grian after your fall in the cave." Mumbo said.

"WAIT." Iskall jumped, "YOU let GRIAN near MY head?! MY HEAD!?"

"Relax. I ended up doing roughly the same with Doc. You're perfectly fine." Grian said as he saw Xisuma walk in.

"Welcome back Iskall." Xisuma said, "Glad the gravel didn't permanently kill you."

Iskall sent out a nervous laugh. "It was his fault anyways." Doc said as he sat up. 

"Iskall, Doc if you're feeling up to it you're free to leave." Xisuma said, Doc got up and left after giving Grian a pat on the back, Iskall did the same and they flew away.

Grian groaned as he plopped himself on the bed.

"You okay G?" Mumbo asked.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Maybe it's time you get some rest then." X said.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Maybe next time we have tech problems we'll come to you." Mumbo laughed.

Grian groaned and said, "Please. Don't." Then proceeded to laugh.


End file.
